Angel s Friends El Ángel Oscuro
by Breeanna DarkAngel
Summary: La Escuela Golden, durante una relativa paz, se verá amenazada por una clase de ángeles y demonios nunca antes vistos. Con la ayuda de una muchacha de particulares poderes llamada Breeanna, no solo derrotarán el mal que se cierne sobre los inmortales, sino que descubrirán el gran secreto que se oculta detrás de ciertos alumnos de la escuela.
1. Chapter 1

En el mundo de los inmortales también hay sucesos extraños, momentos que te sorprenden y que nunca habían pasado, los inmortales también nos sorprendemos. También nos pasan cosas que para nosotros son extrañas, que podrían cambiar nuestro día a día, que podrían cambiar nuestro destino. Así ocurrió un día, en la Escuela Golden. La aparición de una persona, pero no una persona normal. No era humana, no era demonio, no era ángel, pero si no era nada de eso, ¿quién podía ser? Mis amigas y yo no tardaríamos en descubrirlo.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está el profesor Arcan?-inquirió Urié, preocupada.

-Dijo que tenía asuntos que aclarar y que volvería antes de mañana-explicó Miki-Ha dado las clases por suspendidas.

-¡Qué bien!-exclamó Dulce-Así podremos ir de compras.

-Para el carro, Dulce-replicó Urié-No sabemos lo que nuestros rivales, los demonios, pueden estar tramando.

-Jolín, yo que tenía ganas de comprarme una falda nueva…

-Ya iremos el fin de semana-la consolé-Además, machacar a los diablos será divertido.

-¡Y que lo digas, Raf!-dijo Miki con una sonrisa-Vayamos a ver a nuestros humanos, por si a alguno se le ha ocurrido algún plan divertido.

-Buena idea-concedió Urié.

Salimos del aula de los ángeles, dispuestas a hacerles una visita a Jennifer, Andy, Eddie y las gemelas, Julia y Helen. No tardamos en encontrar a Jennifer y Andy charlando animadamente, sentados en un banco del parque. Todo era alegría hasta que vimos a los demonios a unos metros sobre Andy y Jennifer. Estaban Cabiria, Gas y Kabalé, pero no Sulfus, ¿dónde podía estar?

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-exclamó Urié.

-Lo mismo que vosotras-contestó Cabiria-Vigilar a los humanos.

-Me refiero a qué tenéis pensado hacerles.

-Por ahora, nada-contestó Kabalé-Pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo maligno.

Mis amigas les dedicaron una mirada envenenada y los diablos se la devolvieron. Yo no podía, tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

-¿Dónde está Sulfus?-inquirí.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-Vaya, un ángel preocupada por un diablo: ¡qué irónico!

-No estoy preocupada por él-mentira-Es que no me fío de los diablos, a saber lo que habréis tramado para tendernos una trampa o algo por el estilo.

-Raf tiene razón-añadió Dulce-¿Dónde se ha metido ese diablo de Sulfus?

-¡Qué más quisiéramos que Raf tuviera razón y haberos jugado alguna broma! Pero por desgracia no-respondió Kabalé-La profesora Tentel le convocó hace una hora y no le hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces.

-¿En qué lío se ha metido esta vez?-preguntó Miki.

-Eso es lo raro-contestó Cabiria-Que no ha hecho nada bueno.

-Será al revés, ¿no?-inquirió Dulce.

-Somos demonios, pastelito, ¿recuerdas?-repuso Kabalé.

-¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames pastelito!-exclamó Dulce acercándose velozmente a Kabalé, esta le apuntó con un dedo.

-¿Y quién va a impedírmelo?

Dulce estuvo a punto de tirarse sobre Kabalé pero Urié le agarró el brazo.

-¡Quieta! ¡El Veto!

Dulce se alejó de Kabalé, furiosa, mientras que la demonio sonreía. Entonces mi séptimo sentido se despertó, me llamaba como una alarma.

-El profesor Arcan ha vuelto-murmuré.

-Y parece importante-añadió Urié.

-Tentel también nos llama-comentó Cabiria.

-Pues volvamos a la escuela-contestó Kabalé.

Los pasillos de la Escuela Golden estaban llenos de ángeles y demonios. Casi parecía que fuera a haber un desfile que empezara en la entrada de la escuela y acabara en la puerta de la Sala de Reuniones. Mis amigas, Kabalé, Cabiria, Gas y yo nos quedamos justo al lado de la Sala de Reuniones. Oímos de lejos ruidos de asombro, sorpresa y miedo que venían de los demás ángeles y demonios. Distinguí al profesor Arcan avanzar por el pasillo con la misma solemnidad de siempre. No veía nada nuevo o extraño en él, pero no podía decir lo mismo de quien caminaba tras él.

Era una muchacha, de más o menos mi edad, de pelo castaño claro, corte asimétrico, ojos dorados y expresión seria y fuerte. A pesar de su apariencia, infundía respeto. Pero no fue nada de eso lo que me sorprendió: no tenía alas, ni cuernos, ni halo, pero podía vernos. Si no era ángel, ni demonio, ni humana, ¿qué era?

Entonces la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió. Vi a la profesora Tentel y a Sulfus salir de ahí. Oí unas palabras provenientes de la diablo:

-Espero que lo comprendas, Sulfus, es por el bien de la escuela.

Él asintió con seriedad. ¿Desde cuándo un demonio hacía algo por el bien? El profesor Arcan se detuvo frente a Tentel y la muchacha misteriosa se colocó junto a él. En cuanto vio a Sulfus su expresión seria se descolocó, esa fuerza, esa seriedad y esa expresión letal se desvanecieron en un segundo. Ahora parecía una chica débil, asustada y sorprendida. Una palabra salió de su boca en un susurro:

-Xavier…

No tardó en lanzarse a los brazos de Sulfus y abrazarle con fuerza. Una sensación de celos me recorrió el cuerpo, apreté los puños. Sulfus no parecía sorprendido, solo preocupado. Agarró a la muchacha por los hombros y la alejó de él.

-Bree-dijo el diablo-Mírame.

Una inexplicable sonrisa recorría el rostro de la supuesta Bree, pero cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, se desvaneció. Bree se alejó poco a poco de Sulfus.

-Tú no eres Xavier…

Sulfus negó con la cabeza, pesaroso. Las lágrimas abnegaron los ojos de Bree que bajó la mirada. Apretó los puños con fuerza y cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza le dedicó una mirada envenenada a la profesora Tentel, que luchaba por mantenerse impasible, sin conseguirlo, había miedo en su mirada. ¡Miedo!

-¡Me mentiste!-gritó Bree-Dijiste que habíais encontrado a Xavier, a mi familia. ¡Todo esto ha sido una treta demoníaca. ¡No sé cómo he podido dejarme convencer! ¿Queríais que protegiera la escuela? Pues habéis logrado lo contrario. Engañarme ha sido un error, y lo pagaréis.

Una chispa oscura brotó de las manos de Bree. Aterrada, retrocedí unos metros, como mis amigas.

-No, Bree, espera-intervino Arcan-No sabía que Tentel te había mentido, te juro que no lo sabía.

-¿Cómo voy a poder creerte?-repuso Bree, furiosa.

-Porque soy un ángel, y los ángeles no mienten.

Bree soltó una risa amarga.

-Las Altas y Bajas Esferas os han comido la cabeza con esas tonterías, pero te creo-respondió Bree, abandonando su posición ofensiva.

Le dedicó una mirada triste a Sulfus y volvió a mirar a Arcan.

-¿Quién es?-inquirió con un hilo de voz.

-Se llama Sulfus-intervino Tentel.

Bree miró durante más tiempo a Sulfus, haciendo que me pusiera cada vez más nerviosa. La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa forzada y las lágrimas salieron de sus dorados ojos.

-El parecido es increíble. De no ser por los ojos le habría confundido. Xavier tiene los ojos negros, mientras que él los tiene amarillos.

Se volvió hacia Tentel.

-¿Por qué me mentiste? Y no me digas que es algo que hacen los demonios.

-Quería tener una salvaguarda para que vinieras sin dudar.

-Recordarme que llevo años sin ver a mi familia no es la mejor manera-susurró la muchacha bajando la mirada-Bueno, vayamos a lo que nos ocupa. Tenemos que establecer los puntos de nuestro trato.

Arcan y Tentel asintieron.

-Síguenos-dijo el ángel.

Los profesores abrieron las puertas de la sala de reuniones y entraron, Bree les siguió. Sulfus se acercó a sus amigos y les hizo un gesto para que entraran en la sala de reuniones, luego se aproximó a nosotras.

-Arcan y Tentel quieren que estemos presentes durante la charla entre ellos y Bree.

Mis amigas asintieron, extrañadas, y entraron en la sala. Sulfus las siguió pero yo me interpuse.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-inquirí.

Sulfus me miró fijamente pero no podía leer su expresión, y no me apetecía explorar su mente.

-Es largo de explicar, pero pronto lo descubrirás.

Y sin añadir nada más entró en la sala de reuniones.

Las preguntas que surgieron en esos pocos minutos eran muchas, demasiadas: ¿quién y qué era Bree? ¿Quién era Xavier? ¿Qué tenían que ver con Sulfus? ¿Por qué necesitaban a Bree para proteger la escuela? Esas preguntas debían resolverse, y pronto.

 **Un saludo a todos, este fic es antiguo, creo que tiene casi dos años y en él hice una especie de crossover de la serie Angel´s Friends y un libro que estoy escribiendo yo misma, por eso tal vez os hayáis perdido un poco, pero con el transcurso de la historia se van descubriendo más secretos. Gracias por leerlo y espero que os haya gustado.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Breeanna

No lo demostraba, pero el engaño de Tentel había hecho mella en mí, y me dolía, mucho. No era capaz de mirar a Sulfus porque las lágrimas salían y no me podía permitir parecer débil. Era tan parecido…

Me había sentado en una silla en el centro de la sala, Tentel y Arcan en dos atriles, delante de mí. Los cuatro ángeles a mi izquierda, y los cuatro demonios (entre ellos Sulfus) a mi derecha.

-Os debemos una explicación, jóvenes ángeles y demonios-dijo Arcan-Como sabéis, últimamente no solo en la Escuela han estado aconteciendo hechos extraños relacionados con el mundo inmortal. Un enemigo muy poderoso, más incluso que Reina, es el que amenaza nuestro mundo. Ese enemigo tuvo un encuentro con Breeanna, la única capaz de vencerle. Por eso hemos contactado con ella, porque conoce los puntos débiles de nuestro enemigo y sus aliados.

-¿Pero qué eres?-inquirió un demonio gordo y pelirrojo que llevaba unas ridículas gafas de sol, se llamaba Gas.

Esbocé una sonrisa y me levanté de la silla.

-Os lo mostraré.

Cerré los ojos y centré mis fuerzas en mostrar mi auténtica apariencia: una chispa blanca surgió de mi mano izquierda, y una chispa oscura de la mano derecha. Di una palmada y las fusioné, dejando ver así mis alas negras de ángel. Cuando abrí los ojos todos los presentes me miraron sorprendidos. Yo sonreí.

-¿Eres un ángel?-inquirió una demonio de pelo violeta y ojos amarillos con un vestido que, en mi opinión, era divino, se llamaba Kabalé.

-Te acercas, pero no-respondí-Soy un Ángel Oscuro, o mejor dicho, el Ángel Oscuro, soy única en mi especie.

-¿Un Ángel Oscuro?-dijeron todos sorprendidos, excepcionando a Sulfus, Tentel y Arcan.

-Mi historia es larga y, si Tentel y Arcan me lo permiten, os la contaré.

Ambos asintieron y yo me dispuse a relatar mi historia:

-Mis padres eran humanos, como los de todos los Ángeles Oscuros a lo largo de la historia. Pero nuestros poderes nunca nos pertenecieron realmente, todo empezó con el primer Ángel Oscuro, hija de un demonio y una ángel.

-Eso es imposible-exclamó otra demonio, esta de pelo negro y ojos rojos-Tal sacrilegio destruiría el mundo.

No pude evitar reírme: a las Altas y Bajas Esferas les encantaba engañar a los inocentes ángeles y demonios.

-Te equivocas… Cabiria-respondí leyéndole la mente-Los sacrilegios por el contacto entre ángeles y demonios nunca ha existido.

-¿Y cómo explicas que el simple beso de un ángel y un demonio destruyera una civilización entera hace miles de años?-intervino una ángel, de ojos azules, rubia y con un absurdo mechón rojo en el flequillo, Raf.

-Los ángeles de las Altas Esferas y los demonios de las Bajas Esferas lo hicieron.

-No te atrevas a acusar a las Bajas y Altas Esferas-exclamó Tentel, indignada.

Volví a reírme.

-Explícame entonces por qué nació Grace, la primera Ángel Oscuro.

Tentel enmudeció y eso me sacó una sonrisa de picardía.

-Exacto. No me creáis si no queréis, no me hace falta vuestra confianza en estas historias. Me habéis pedido que cuente mi historia, pero si queréis hacer oídos sordos no vale la pena continuar.

-Por favor, profesor Arcan, deje que continúe-dijo una ángel morena, de ojos violetas y ropa amarilla, Urié.

El ángel suspiró y asintió.

-Gracias-respondí-Como iba diciendo, Grace nació hace millones de años, sus padres fueron un demonio y una ángel. En esos tiempos, los ángeles y los demonios estaban en guerra, ansiaban la extinción del otro bando y morían por lograrlo. Cuando ambas especies descubrieron el nacimiento de Grace se asustaron. Tenía las de ángel, pero no tenía halo, y esas alas eran negras, como las de los demonios. Quisieron matar a los padres y a Grace, que solo era un bebé, pero lograron huir a un lugar donde solo podían acceder ellos, llamado el Mundo Inverso. Pasaron los años y Grace cumplió los doce. Entonces decidió escaparse para establecer la paz entre ambas especies. Cuando la reconocieron, todos se asustaron. Sabían que era poderosa, el ser más poderoso de todos. Ella declaró que debían acabar las guerras o será ella la que pelee, en solitario, y no le sería complicado ganar. Los demonios y los ángeles aceptaron, y Grace reinó durante mucho tiempo ambas especies. Pero cuando murió la guerra volvió a estallar.

-Espera-interrumpió Sulfus, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda-Has dicho que murió, ¿cómo? Somos inmortales.

-Pero el poder que ella poseía era demasiado grande, y su cuerpo se debilitaba, incapaz de soportar tanto poder.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo?-inquirió una ángel de pelo negro recogido en una trenza y ojos verdes, Miki.

-Mi cuerpo se amoldó a los poderes que poseo porque absorbí la energía de la reliquia angelical y de la reliquia demoníaca. Por eso yo sí soy inmortal, y por eso el último Ángel Oscuro.

-Nunca había oído hablar de esas reliquias-repuso Urié-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi historia sucedió un tiempo antes de que se estableciera esta sociedad de ángeles y demonios protectores de los humanos. Es más, antes ambas especies odiaban a los humanos, y no explicaré las razones, porque ni siquiera yo las comprendo.

-¿Qué pasó entonces después de que la guerra volviera a estallar?-inquirió una ángel de ojos azules y pelo y ropa rosas, Dulce.

-Pasaron unos años hasta que descubrieron que había otro Ángel Oscuro, entre los humanos. No tardaron en deducir que cuando el Ángel Oscuro moría sus poderes se traspasaban a un humano que naciera cuando este muriera. Desde entonces, los demonios y los ángeles pasaron de ser enemigos a rivales, luchando con astucia por poner a los diferentes Ángeles Oscuros de su parte… hasta hace unos años, pocos para los inmortales, muchos para los humanos, que llegó mi turno. Las reliquias demoníaca y angelical estaban destinadas a recoger parte del poder del Ángel Oscuro y estas estaban a rebosar, por lo que no tardaría en llevarse a cabo la guerra final, que decidiera cuál sería la especie que gobernaría. Yo me negué a seguir a ningún clan, porque de una manera u otra los humanos acabarían mal y, quisiera o no, yo había vivido como una de ellos. Pasó un tiempo hasta que maté accidentalmente a una compañera de clase, teniendo así que huir al Mundo Inverso para no salir. Harta de esperar, decidí escaparme para encontrarme con mis amigas, así las transformé en ángeles y diablos.

-¿Puedes transformar a los humanos en ángeles y diablos?-exclamó Dulce, sorprendida.

Yo asentí.

-Y a la inversa: ángeles y demonios en humanos.

Más expresiones de sorpresa.

-Después de eso se llevó a cabo el primer encuentro con mi auténtico enemigo. Me atacaron un diablo y un ángel, pero Xavier llegó a tiempo de salvarme. Me explicó que había grupos de rebeldes en cada especie que buscaban el poder absoluto, no solo sobre su propia especie o la contraria, sino también sobre los humanos. Eran más terribles y letales de lo que podría haber llegado a imaginar. La líder de los ángeles era Charlotte y el de los demonios Lucius. Los clanes fieles me enseñaron a luchar y a usar mis poderes. Siempre habíamos sabido que habría una guerra, pero no sospechamos que los demonios y los ángeles se acabaran aliando. Nos faltaban personas así que transformé a más amigos míos, que se unieron a la lucha. La lucha fue encarnizada y muchos de los nuestros murieron, de modo que solo quedaba una manera de vencer al enemigo: fusionando las reliquias, pero corría el riesgo de destruir, no solo a los rebeldes sino también a mí misma y a mis seres queridos. A pesar de eso, corrí el riesgo y acabé con los rebeldes. Casi todos ellos murieron. Cuando volvimos al Mundo Inverso, cuatro ángeles, cuatro demonios y yo fundamos la Orden de los Inmortales, con el objetivo de mantener la paz entre especies: ángeles, demonios y humanos. Así fue como se crearon las Bajas y Altas Esferas.

Kabalé se rio.

-¿Pretendes decir que tú y tus amigos fundasteis toda nuestra sociedad?-exageró una risotada-Eso no se lo cree nadie.

-Es cierto, Kabalé-replicó Tentel-Lo demuestra el cuadro de la Sala de los Retratos Inmortales. Ahí están los retratos de todos los inmortales que están vivos. En la placa del cuadro de la Orden de los Inmortales los nombra como los primeros fundadores.

-¿Y dónde están tus compañeros?-inquirió Dulce.

Esa pregunta removió algo en mi interior, me dolía, pero debía responder.

-Descubrimos que Lucius y Charlotte seguían vivos y decidimos ir a por ellos pero nos tendieron una trampa. Yo logré escapar pero uno de los ángeles murió y los demás desaparecieron un vórtice cuyo origen desconocía. Charlotte y Lucius volvieron a desaparecer sin dejar rastro, hasta ahora.

-Por eso reaccionaste así cuando viste a Sulfus-murmuró Raf.

Yo asentí, mirando a aquel muchacho, igual a Xavier.

-Es que sois exactamente iguales, la única diferencia son los ojos. Pensé que si él estaba aquí también estarían mis amigos, pero veo que todo han sido falsas esperanzas-suspiré-Por lo menos, al venir aquí, tendré la satisfacción de acabar de una vez por todas con Charlotte y Lucius.

-¿Hay alguna probabilidad de averiguar dónde se esconden?-intervino Raf.

-Ahora están ocultos en un recóndito lugar del Limbo-contesté.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Gas-Ese lugar es para los desterrados, ¿por qué quedarse ahí?

-Porque conocen cada parte del Limbo-respondí-Lucius y Charlotte estuvieron viviendo allí mientras tramaban nuestra destrucción.

-¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?-inquirió Urié.

-Esperar.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Miki, Dulce, Gas, Cabiria y Kabalé, esta última tomó la palabra-¿Cómo que esperar? ¿Esperar a que nos ataquen? ¡Tú estás completamente loca!

-¡Contrólate, Kabalé!-repliqué-Tal vez esté un poco loca, pero conozco a Lucius y Charlotte y su manera de pensar. Ir a por ellos significa entrar en el Limbo y, primero, ese es su terreno, las fuerzas malignas que allí habitan están a las órdenes de esos malditos, y segundo, iríamos sin protección alguna, el Limbo debilitaría incluso mis poderes. Cuando se decidan a salir de su escondite les atacaremos, y deberemos estar preparados.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

 ** _Sulfus_**

Cuando la reunión acabó, los ángeles y los demonios se fueron a sus respectivas alas de la escuela, pero yo no lo hice, no podía, tenía más dudas y necesitaba más respuestas que las que Bree había revelado en la Sala de Reuniones. Cuando ella salió y los demás ya se habían alejado, me acerqué a ella.

-Bree.

La muchacha se detuvo, su cuerpo temblaba, pero apretó los puños, oí un suspiro y se giró. En su expresión se notaban las ganas de llorar.

-¿Si?-dijo, forzando una sonrisa.

No pude evitar fijarme en sus alas negras, más grandes que la de cualquier ángel o demonio. Oscuras y hermosas, como su portadora. Ese pensamiento pasó fugazmente por mi cabeza y me obligué a arrancarlo, a pensar en Raf, en su cabello rubio, en sus brillantes ojos azules y en ese carácter que había hecho que me enamorara de ella.

Sacudí la cabeza para centrarme en el presente y miré a Bree.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

La muchacha abrió la boca ligeramente, no supe si asombrada o asustada. Bajó la mirada un momento y cuando volvió a mirarme sonrió.

-Claro, pero no aquí, no me gusta quedarme quieta en medio de un pasillo. Ven conmigo.

Yo asentí y seguí a Bree por los pasillos de la Escuela Golden. Se me antojó extraño ya que la visitante en realidad era ella, no yo. Pero cuando llegamos a un entramado de pasillos que no conocía me di cuenta de que Bree sabía más de la escuela que yo.

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo la joven.

Nos habíamos detenido frente a una puerta enorme, como la de la Sala de los Retratos. Habían escritos diferentes grabados que hablaban de la historia de los inmortales. Unas palabras me llamaron la atención: Sala de los Retratos Inmortales.

Bree abrió las puertas de par en par y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera. La sala a la que accedimos era circular, no muy grande, iluminada con enormes antorchas. En un lado de la habitación había una puerta negra, y las antorchas era de fuego negro, mientras que en el otro lado, había una puerta blanca y el fuego era blanco. En la pared contraria a la puerta de entrada había un cuadro enorme, representando a cuatro demonios, tres ángeles y un Ángel Oscuro, Bree. Había un hueco vacío entre los ángeles y Bree, como si faltara una persona.

Bree cerró las puertas y se sentó a dos metros del cuadro. Dio unos golpecitos a su lado para que me sentara. Lo hice.

-Así que esta es la Sala de los Retratos Inmortales.

Bree asintió, sin mirarme, estaba ensimismada contemplando el cuadro.

-La entrada, por la puerta blanca se acceden a los retratos de los ángeles, por la negra a los de los demonios. Y, como ves, aquí estamos mis compañeros y yo. Supongo que te resultará fácil encontrar a tu gemelo.

Clavé la vista en el cuadro y no tardé en encontrar a Xavier. Era sorprendente: igualito a mí. Y, como había dicho Bree, la única diferencia eran los ojos, los suyos negros, los míos amarillos.

-Supongo que comprenderás la confusión-murmuró Bree.

-Es…como yo-musité.

Bree asintió.

-Le echo de menos, a él, a mis amigos. Quiero recuperarles pero no puedo.

Sentía lástima por ella.

-No me puedo imaginar lo horrible que tiene que ser estar hablando conmigo, convenciéndote de que no soy Xavier.

-No tienes ni idea-confesó, susurrando y bajando la mirada-En ese momento habría jurado que eras él, sin duda alguna, pero veo que me equivoqué, tal vez mi destino sea no encontrarle nunca.

La muchacha suspiró y una lágrima le cayó por la mejilla.

-Bueno-dijo enjugándose las lágrimas-¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-Varias cosas, la verdad-admití.

-Dispara-me instó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Dijiste que fueron las Bajas y Altas Esferas las que causaron los estragos que creíamos que eran el resultado de los sacrilegios. ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-Por el control-contesté-Los ángeles y demonios de las Altas y Bajas Esferas buscan el control de las especies. Al saber de mi existencia decidieron que los demonios y los ángeles no podían engendrar hijos y crearon la norma de "no tocarse" para hacer creer que eso acarrearía unas graves consecuencias.

-Me esperaría eso de los demonios pero, ¿de los ángeles?

Bree sonrió burlonamente.

-Os han comido la cabeza a todos haciéndoos creer que los ángeles no mienten, no hieren, no hacen cosas malas, pero eso es mentira. Tanto los demonios como los ángeles han llegado a mentir, engañar, traicionar y matar, pero las Bajas y Altas Esferas buscan una supuesta paz a base de mentiras y control, un control del que no sois conscientes.

Bajé la mirada, pensativo. ¿De verdad era todo falso? ¿De verdad el beso que nos dimos Raf y yo era completamente inofensivo? Entonces volví a mirar al cuadro, y me sorprendí al reconocer a una de las dos demonios allí presentes: era igual que Jennifer, la humana de Cabiria y Urié.

-¿Quién es ella?-inquirí, señalando la diablesa pelirroja de ojos naranjas.

-Se llama Kelly-musitó Bree con una sonrisa-Es mi mejor amiga, me animó en los malos momentos que pasé después de descubrir quién era yo en realidad.

-¿Kelly?-estaba sorprendido, primero, el tal Xavier es igualito a mí, luego, una demonio llamada Kelly es clavada a la humana de Cabiria, Jennifer.

-¿Por?-inquirió Bree, extrañada.

-Hay una humana, Jennifer, es igual que ella.

Bree frunció el ceño y siguió contemplando el cuadro.

-Esto ya son demasiadas casualidades.

Volví a mirar el cuadro, y entonces me entró la curiosidad de saber quiénes eran los otros dos demonios y los tres ángeles.

-¿Quiénes son los demás?

-La otra demonio se llama Rosemary, Romy para los amigos, es la prima de Xavier. Cuando la conocí pensaba que era la típica psicópata, pero luego comprendí que ella también tenía sentimientos.

Bree soltó una risita en voz baja.

-Se nota el parecido-admití contemplando la pálida piel de la muchacha, el rizado cabello negro y sus ojos verdes oscuro en un rostro serio.

-El otro demonio es Cameron, o Cam. Siempre fue reservado, nunca hablaba con nadie salvo con Xavier, fue su confidente.

Este era de piel oscura, como sus ojos y su cabello. Su mirada, más que seriedad, mostraba indiferencia.

-El ángel es Héctor. El típico chico que siempre cumple las normas y hace todo lo que le ordenan. Llegó un momento en el que pensé que era un robot.

No pude contener la risa, ambos compartimos una risa burlona por aquel extraño chico. Era de cabello pajizo anaranjado y ojos verdes, complexión fuerte y el más alto del grupo.

-La ángel rubia es Taylor. Todo lo contrario a Héctor, una rebelde, inconformista y respondona, a veces creo que hubo una equivocación y que ella debía haber sido un demonio, no un ángel.

Esta chica era de cabello rubio platino, lacio, brillantes ojos azul claro y piel morena.

-Y la otra ángel es Galatea, o Gala. Es tímida, a veces un poco cobarde pero sincera y una persona en la que se puede confiar.

Era la más baja de los miembros del grupo, después de Kelly. Tenía la piel más oscura que Taylor, pero menos que Cameron, de ojos verde claro y cabello castaño, corto y con un flequillo que casi le cubre los ojos.

-Luego… estaba Jayden-había tristeza en su voz-Era un ángel, simpático, inteligente… pero demasiado inocente. Es irónico que muriera a manos de su madre.

-¿Charlotte era su madre?-dije sorprendido.

Bree asintió.

-La razón por la que hay un hueco en el cuadro: como Jayden está muerto, su ser desaparece del cuadro. Y eso a la vez significa que mis amigos siguen vivos, todos los presentes en este cuadro, y debo encontrarlos, algún día…

Los demonios nunca hacen nada bueno, no hacen cumplidos, y menos animan a la gente, pero sentí el impulso de hacerlo.

-Confío en que lo logres.

Bree pareció sorprendida, pero pronto sonrió.

-Gracias. Creía que los demonios de hoy en día no animaban a la gente.

-Supongo que me he dado cuenta de la verdad de tus palabras-admití-Ese control que tienen sobre nosotros… son normas, y lo que sí tengo claro es que no me gustan las normas.

Breeanna esbozó una sonrisa triste y volvió a mirar el cuadro una vez más.

-Eres igual que él, no solo en el aspecto.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

 _ **Raf**_

Debía encontrar el momento de hablar con él, cuando ni mis amigas ni los demonios estuvieran presentes, y no tardé en encontrar ese momento.

-Sulfus-musité.

Cuando se giró, estaba tan serio como la última vez que habíamos hablado, aunque solo hubiéramos compartido cuatro palabras.

-Hola, Raf-saludó, su voz temblaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?-inquirí, preocupada.

-Nada, ¿por?-respondió frunciendo el ceño y desviando la vista.

-Algo ha pasado, ¿estás bien?

Cuando nuestros ojos volvieron a cruzarse, en los suyos había duda, incluso tristeza.

-He estado hablando con Bree-murmuró.

-¿Sobre qué?-inquirí, desconfiada, aún sentía unos extraños celos por esa chica.

-Sobre sus amigos, sobre ella y sobre… el Veto.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Me ha dicho que los causantes de las catástrofes que creíamos que eran causadas por los sacrilegios en realidad lo habían hecho las Altas y Bajas Esferas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-no podía creerle, era imposible, tal vez fuera una trampa de Bree pero… ¿por qué iría a mentirle?

-Por controlarnos, para que un ángel y un demonio no engendren a un Ángel Oscuro, como Bree.

-Eso es… imposible-respondí con decisión-No tiene sentido.

-Para mí sí que lo tiene-repuso Sulfus-Nos han hecho creer que los ángeles no mienten, que los demonios nunca cumplen las promesas, pero eso es falso.

-¿Cómo puedes creerte tan fácilmente lo que dice Bree?-inquirí, sorprendida.

-Porque es de fiar-contestó mirándome fijamente-Lo sé porque nos está ayudando a proteger a los ángeles y los demonios de la amenaza de Lucius y Charlotte, ella sabe cómo actuar contra ellos.

-¿De verdad confías en ella?-musité.

Sulfus parecía confuso con mi pregunta, pero tenía muy clara la respuesta:

-Claro que sí pero, ¿y tú?

-No lo sé-admití encogiéndome de hombros-No la conozco, no sé si puedo llegar a confiar ni hasta dónde llega su lealtad. Necesito saber más de ella.

-A mí me da buenas vibraciones-contestó.

-¿Eso no sería malo?-bromeé-Eres un demonio, no debería gustarte lo bueno.

-¿Entonces por qué me gustas tú?-respondió sonriendo.

Esbocé una tímida sonrisa, sintiendo que los colores subían a mi rostro.

-Debemos volver con los demás-musité.

Quería que me tocara, que me abrazara, que me besara, pero aún no podía confiar en sus palabras, porque venían de Bree, y no estaba segura de ella. Sulfus asintió y nos dirigimos cada uno a su ala de la escuela, sin añadir palabra alguna, sin dedicarnos ninguna mirada, ni siquiera volviéndonos en el último momento. Ambos teníamos mucho en lo que pensar, y en esos momentos, lo único que sabía, era que necesitaba el apoyo de mis amigas.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5_**

 ** _Breeanna_**

Poco después de que Sulfus saliera de la Sala de los Retratos Inmortales tuve una visión: Sulfus se lo estaba contando a Raf, todo lo que habíamos hablado. Pero no era eso en general lo que me preocupaba, sino el hecho de que le hablara sobre el control de las Altas y Bajas Esferas. Habrían escuchado su conversación y estarían planeando una manera de acabar conmigo. La Sala de los Retratos Inmortales era un lugar sellado al que nadie podía acceder sin una anatomía concreta: el poder del ser debía ser único, e inigualable, por eso la única que había logrado abrir ese lugar había sido yo. El Ángel Oscuro era poderoso, el Ángel Oscuro era inigualable, el Ángel Oscuro era único, y siempre lo sería, hasta el día en el que un ángel y un demonio decidan tener descendencia, y así habría alguien más como yo, más Ángeles Oscuros, y no quería imaginármelo, al menos por ahora.

-Insensato…-mascullé entre dientes después de tener la visión-Tendré que enseñarte a tener más cuidado…

Cuando abrí los ojos al auténtico mundo que me rodeaba, mi mirada se topó con el cuadro, nuestro cuadro. Contemplé a todos y cada uno de mis amigos:

Kelly, con su largo cabello peli-naranja recogido en dos largas trenzas, con sus ojos grandes y naranjas y esa expresión alegre y curiosa. La primera vez que la vi me sorprendió el hecho de que fuera un demonio.

Taylor. Pelo rubio platino, piel morena, ojos azules, cuerpo escultural… la típica chica perfecta, pero con un carácter engreído y excesivamente desesperante.

Gala, con ese pelo corto y su flequillo que casi le tapaba esa mirada de niña inocente y tímida, pero a pesar de su apariencia, era una chica fuerte, y luchadora.

Cameron, piel, ojos y pelo oscuro, como su alma desde fuera, pero en el interior hay un muchacho dulce que se esfuerza por las personas que quiere.

Héctor, piel morena, ojos verdes y pelo pajizo anaranjado. Tan serio, tan formal, tan… cuadrado. Pero siempre supe que dentro de él había un chico sensible que buscaba a su media naranja.

Romy, de pelo negro y rizado, piel pálida, labios rojos y ojos verdes. Siempre pareció un vampiro. Seria, furiosa y prepotente, casi tanto como su primo. Su primo…

Xavier, ese muchacho de pelo y ojos negros como el ónice, de piel pálida y mirada seductora. Ese chico que había intentado matarme en un primer momento, pero que acabó conquistando mi corazón. Ese demonio por el que había hecho lo imposible por mantenerle a mi lado, por protegerle, no solo del enemigo, sino de sí mismo.

Todos ellos habían estado siempre conmigo, y hacía casi veinte años que no les veía. Desde entonces les había buscado, sabiendo que estaban vivos, en algún lugar: la Tierra, el Mundo Inverso, Angie Town, Devil Town o incluso el Limbo, pero su rastro había desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás.

Luego estaba ese chico: Sulfus. En el primer momento me había dado cuenta de que era igual que él físicamente pero, después de hablar con Sulfus, me percaté de que ambos tenían el mismo carácter, y eso lo hacía todo más complicado. Tener a alguien frente a mí, igual (en casi todos los sentidos) a la persona que amo, es doloroso, muy doloroso, porque no podía abrazarle, ni besarle, ni siquiera tocarle sin recordarme a mí misma que solo era un demonio, como él, pálido, de pelo negro, como él, y de carácter simpático y prepotente al mismo tiempo, como él. Pero no era Xavier, ¡claro que no!

Por suerte y por desgracia, era obvio que estaba enamorado de una ángel, y el sentimiento era mutuo. La suerte era que ella era la razón que me mantendría alejada de Sulfus lo máximo posible. Y la desgracia era que no podría controlar mi sexto sentido, mis impulsos, y no quería romper una pareja que, obviamente, había pasado por muchas dificultades.

Me di cuenta entonces de que necesitaba lo que llevaba años posponiendo, con temor: un reencuentro con mis amigos.

Pocos se habían quedado en Angie Town y Devil Town, otros pocos en el Mundo Inverso, pero la mayoría había decidido vivir su vida como humanos. Eran cuatro nombres concretos los que me venían a la cabeza: Melanie, Lucy, Tamara y Nikki. A parte de ellas, Dante, Paul, Malcom, Rubén, Eddie, Thalia y Melina también habían decidido permanecer inmortales, cada uno viviendo en su respectiva ciudad. Melanie, Lucy, Nikki y Tamara se habían quedado, juntas, en el Mundo Inverso.

No había hablado con ellas por temor a revivir recuerdos más dolorosos que los que aún me torturaban, pero no tenía a nadie con quién hablar, a nadie con quien compartir mis problemas.

Pero antes de nada necesitaba hablar con Arcan y Tentel, no porque necesitara su aprobación, sino porque si desaparecía de la Escuela Golden sin avisar todos se volverían locos. Por eso decidí salir de mi escondite en la Sala de los Retratos Inmortales y presentarme ante Arcan y Tentel.

-¿Qué sucede, Breeanna?-inquirió Tentel

-Nada malo-aseguré-Solo vengo a informarles de mi marcha durante unos días.

-¿Te marchas?-dijo Arcan sorprendido-¿A dónde?

-¿Y por qué?-añadió Tentel, con desconfianza.

-Debo hablar con unos viejos amigos en Angie Town, Devil Town y el Mundo Inverso, necesito aclararme algunas ideas y creo que es la mejor forma.

-¿Pero y si en esos días Lucius y Charlotte deciden atacar?-repuso Tentel.

Tenía clara mi respuesta, la había estado meditando de camino a la Sala de Reuniones.

Saqué de mi bolsillo un colgante, plano y redondo, con dos espirales, una blanca y una negra, convergiendo en el centro. El amuleto brillaba con fuerza.

-Este colgante es muy poderoso, si se usa bien, el portador podrá crear una barrera alrededor de la escuela el tiempo suficiente hasta mi regreso.

-Algo me dice que tienes a ese portador en mente-dedujo Arcan.

Yo asentí.

-Exacto.

-¿Podemos saber quién es?-inquirió Tentel.

Podía leer fácilmente sus mentes, cada uno esperaba que se lo entregara, pero no, esa no era mi decisión.

-Sulfus-dije con firmeza-Quiero que él sea el que lleve el colgante hasta que vuelva.

Ambos profesores me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Un alumno?-exclamó Tentel.

-¿Un demonio?-añadió Arcan, sin pensarlo mucho, y Tentel le dedicó una mirada envenenada, pero Arcan continuó-Los demonios son mentirosos y traidores por naturaleza.

-En eso está en lo cierto-admitió Tentel con orgullo.

Esa simple frase me puso furiosa pero traté de controlar mis impulsos.

-¿Qué sabréis vosotros de la auténtica naturaleza de los demonios?-repliqué apretando los puños y la mandíbula-Sois varios años menores que yo y no habéis vivido las épocas en los que los ángeles mataban, los demonios cumplían promesas y ambas especies eran enemigos, no rivales. Así que Sulfus será quien tenga el colgante si queréis mantener la escuela protegida o no se lo daré a nadie.

Al ver una chispa de terror en los ojos de ambos profesores añadí algo, esbozando una sonrisa pícara:

-Considérenlo como una prueba, el colgante solo se activará con el contacto de Sulfus y les aseguro que si alguien intenta usarlo lo veré. Recuerden: lo veo todo-dejé el colgante sobre la mesa y este dejó de brillar-Y ahora, si me lo permiten, tengo un viaje que preparar.

Y así, con Tentel echando humo y Arcan sin palabras, salí de la Sala de Reuniones.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6_**

 ** _Sulfus_**

Nunca me habían gustado las clases, en un principio las odié porque, al ser un demonio, era así como debía ser, no me había planteado otra cosa, los demonios hacen las cosas bien cuando no hacen los deberes, se duermen en clase y odian las clases con todas sus fuerzas. Pero luego, todo esto acabó convirtiéndose en un hábito, un día a día, sin importarme mucho cómo siguieran las cosas, porque mi vida se había acabado volviendo monótona.

Preguntas respecto a este tipo de cosas me había hecho desde que había hablado con Bree: ¿de verdad los demonios no se comportaban todos igual?, ¿y los ángeles? ¿Qué opinaba yo en realidad de todas las cosas? ¿Si hubiera sido un ángel mi forma de ser habría sido diferente? ¿Me habría gustado hacer cosas buenas, ir a clase y cumplir las normas?

Pero en cuanto entré en el aula me di cuenta de que era tan simple como que odiaba las clases, las normas y me iba ser rebelde, disfrutaba siendo así. Me senté en mi pupitre, que estaba en la primera fila, junto a Gas, que seguía con la cabeza en algún lugar mullido y lleno de comida, como siempre. Kabalé y Cabiria estaban en el pupitre del otro lado del pasillo central. Y por este pasó Tentel, llevaba un saquito violeta en las manos y algo brillaba en su interior. Un artefacto mágico que emitía energía oscura y luminosa al mismo tiempo. Eso solo me hizo pensar en Bree. ¿Tenía algo que ver con ella lo que fuera que hubiera ahí dentro? No lo sabía pero lo que sí sabía era que Tentel llegaba enfadada, más de lo habitual.

Dejó el saquito sobre su mesa y se volvió hacia nosotros.

-Veamos-habló alzando la voz-Diablos, hoy no habrá clase, al menos no estrictamente dicho, sino que iréis a la Sala de Desafíos, os enfrentaréis a los ángeles en una serie de pruebas. Mañana hablaremos de esos resultados.

La mayoría de mis compañeros lanzaron un grito de júbilo, asegurando pegarles una paliza a esos "angeluchos". Yo me limité a sonreír hasta que noté un golpe en el hombro: Gas había despertado por fin.

-¡Cómo mola, ¿verdad?! Nos saltamos las clases y encima nos divertimos machacando a esas bolas de algodón.

-¿Bolas de algodón?-intervino Kabalé junto a Cabiria-¿Tienes hambre, Gas?

-Ya sabes que yo siempre tengo hambre-repuso el diablo.

Los cuatro soltamos una sonora carcajada y nos dispusimos a salir de la clase para ir a la Sala de Desafíos, hasta que…

-Sulfus.

Los cuatro nos volvimos, la profesora me había llamado.

-¿Qué pasa, profesora Tentel?-inquirí.

-Ven aquí-me pidió-Tus compañeros pueden ir adelantándose.

Mis amigos y yo nos dedicamos miradas extrañadas para luego despedirnos. Me acerqué a la profesora Tentel algo temeroso, nunca la había vista tan alterada. En cuanto estuve a dos metros de ella, cogió el saquito violeta y de él sacó un colgante blanco y negro, emitía una energía muy potente, pero parecía estar dormida, inactiva.

-¿Qué es esto?-inquirí.

-Breeanna nos ha dicho que se marchará unos días de la escuela y que este colgante servirá para protegernos durante ese período de tiempo.

-Vaya al grano porque no me estoy enterando de nada-lo único que había entendido perfectamente es que Bree se iba, y que volvería en unos días, a saber cuántos.

Tentel suspiró y me extendió el colgante.

-Breeanna ha dicho que este colgante solo estará activo si lo usas tú, te confía la seguridad de la escuela.

-¿A mí?-dije sorprendido-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿No sería más de fiar un ángel o un profesor? ¿Por qué iba a confiarle a un demonio, y además alumno un poder así?-luego me di cuenta de lo absurdo de mi pregunta-No hace falta que responda-me apresuré a decir-Ya conozco la política de Bree respecto a los demonios y los ángeles.

-Es muy extraña, ¿verdad?

Asentí, más por cortesía que por estar de acuerdo, pero no quería empezar una discusión con mi profesora así que tomé el colgante, me lo guardé en el bolsillo y salí del aula para dirigirme a la Sala de Desafíos.

A pesar de todo me preguntaba por qué yo, ya que no me conocía de nada, no sabía cómo era. Lo que yo sí sabía era que Bree quería demostrarle al mundo lo equivocado que estaba respecto a la naturaleza de las especies, y tal vez yo fuera el único en la Escuela Golden en quien confía lo suficiente como para lograrlo.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 7_**

 ** _Raf_**

Cuando llegamos a la Sala de Desafíos los diablos ya estaban allí pero, como la última vez, de Sulfus no había ni rastro.

-¿Dónde está Sulfus?-inquirí, tenía una extraña sensación de deja-vu.

-Tentel le ha hecho quedarse en clase-contestó Cabiria.

-¿Otra vez?-dijo Dulce sorprendida, no como Miki.

-Y me da que todos sabemos la razón.

Los demonios y Urié asintieron, yo bajé la vista. Dulce siguió sin entender.

-¿Puede alguien explicarme qué está pasando?

-Breeanna-dijo Kabalé-Ella tiene la culpa.

-¿Por qué?-la pobre Dulce seguía sin comprender nada.

-¿Cómo no te has podido dar cuenta?-exclamó Kabalé-Breeanna está colada por Sulfus. Como se parece tanto a su querido Xavier se ha obsesionado con él.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kabalé-dijo Miki-Hay algo muy raro en Breeanna, no me da buenas vibraciones.

-No eres la única-añadió Cabiria-Seguro que esa híbrida de ángel y diablo le está lavando el cerebro a nuestro Sulfus.

-¡Sois unos hipócritas!-gritó una voz, su voz.

Por la puerta de la Sala de Desafíos entró Sulfus, apretaba los puños y la mandíbula.

-¡Sulfus!-exclamaron los demonios, acercándose a él, pero Sulfus retrocedió.

-¡No sabéis nada! ¡No tenéis ni idea! Bree no me está lavando el cerebro ni nada por el estilo, me está contando muchas cosas, respondiendo a muchas preguntas.

-¿Por qué desapareciste tres veces este último día, entonces?-inquirió Gas, parecía confuso.

-La primera fue porque me convocó Tentel, para avisarme de que Bree vendría, de su reacción al verme, para que no reaccionara de mala manera y desatara la furia de Bree, que al parecer puede ser terrible.

-Tonterías-murmuró Kabalé.

-Díselo a ella-repuso Sulfus-Te contará cosas, verdades de las que no nos dábamos cuenta, pero tienen mucho sentido.

-¿Esa fue la razón por la que te fuiste después de la discusión en la Sala de Reuniones?-inquirí con timidez.

Sulfus me dedicó una mirada preocupada y asintió.

-Necesitaba más respuestas de las que había revelado y me las dio, aunque aún tengo algunas dudas más. También descubrí que una de las compañeras de Bree, Kelly, es exactamente igual a tu humana, Cabiria, Jennifer.

Cabiria y Urié fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Y por qué te ha hecho quedarte en clase la profesora Tentel?-inquirí.

-Para darme esto-contestó sacando algo de su bolsillo, un colgante blanco y negro que refulgía con fuerza.

-¿Qué es?-inquirió Miki.

-Al parecer Bree se va unos días de la escuela, y para no tenernos desprotegidos ha dejado este colgante, que tiene almacenado parte de su poder. Con él, si deciden atacarnos, podremos crear una barrera que nos proteja el tiempo suficiente hasta que Bree vuelva.

-¿Y por qué lo tienes tú?-preguntó Urié.

-Bree hizo que el colgante solo se activara cuando fuera yo quien lo usara.

-¿Qué os he dicho?-intervino Kabalé-Obsesionada.

-Te equivocas-replicó Sulfus-Soy la única persona con la que ha hablado y confía en mí, además, quiere demostrar que lo que nos han enseñado hasta ahora es falso.

-¿Lo que nos han enseñado?-inquirió Dulce-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que los demonios no cumplen promesas y siempre mienten. O que los ángeles solo hacen cosas buenas y cumplen las normas. Todo es mentira.

-¿Te lo ha demostrado?-inquirió Kabalé indignada.

-Ni falta que hace-replicó Sulfus-Solo piensa en Charlotte, es un ángel, y no me parece que esté actuando como uno, mató a su propio hijo por ansia de poder.

Kabalé no respondió, así que decidí intervenir por fin.

-Sulfus, por favor, sé sincero y dinos que nada de esto huele a chamusquina. Estoy segura de que hay algo más fuerte detrás de todo, de Breeanna, del ataque de Charlotte y Lucius o incluso de la desaparición de sus amigos, y no nos lo ha contado. Piensa, ¿no crees que ocurre algo fuera de lo normal, hasta para nosotros?

El diablo se quedó pensativo, mirándome. Tardó en abrir la boca para responderme, pero no me llegó su respuesta, sino la de otra persona.

-Chica lista-dijo su voz.

Bree acababa de entrar y se acercaba a nosotros. Un aura poderosa y majestuosa le rodeaba. De un hombro le colgaba una bolsa de dimensiones considerables. Al parecer era cierto que se marchaba.

-¿Quién te manda a ti meterte en conversaciones ajenas?-exclamó Cabiria, indignada.

-Lo lamento-contestó Breeanna con naturalidad-Venía a despedirme. Y ya veo que soy un tema muy cotizado entre los alumnos de la Escuela Golden.

-Tu aparición ha impactado-comentó Urié cruzando los brazos.

-Al parecer eso nunca lo podré evitar-murmuró bajando la cabeza, unos segundos después se recompuso y me dedicó una mirada curiosa-Eres Raf, ¿verdad?-yo asentí-Eres lista, detrás de todo hay un secreto, pero os sorprenderá que ni yo misma lo sé. Esa es la primera razón por la que vine a la Escuela Golden, antes que el ataque de Charlotte.

-O sea, que en realidad no venías a protegernos-se quejó Kabalé apretando los dientes.

-Os seré sincera, ya que no me gusta mentir-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-En realidad no me importa lo que hagan Lucius y Charlotte, ya que vengarme no me devolverá a Jayden, Gregory o Dónovan, muertos ahora. Vine aquí por el secreto que oculta la Escuela Golden, la cual puede darme una pista del paradero de mis amigos. Pero ya que podía ayudar a los ángeles y a los demonios y, de paso, acabar con Charlotte y Lucius pues bienvenida era esa oportunidad.

Kabalé, Miki, Cabiria, Urié y Gas le dedicaron miradas envenenadas, la risueña Dulce no parecía ser capaz de enfadarse con nadie salvo con un demonio, mientras que Sulfus… permanecía inexpresivo, no parecían afectarle las palabras de Bree. Yo seguía pensando, tratando de averiguar a qué secreto se refería Breeanna, pero no podía.

-¿Y has descubierto ese secreto?-inquirí.

Bree negó con la cabeza y estuvo a punto de añadir algo, pero Cabiria le interrumpió.

-¡Qué va!-exclamó-Si ese secreto existiera ya se lo habría sonsacado a Tentel y Arcan, pero no lo ha hecho, ¿me equivoco?

-Sí, y mucho-replicó Bree entrecerrando los ojos-Ni siquiera ellos lo conocen, nadie en la Escuela Golden, a decir verdad. Lo único que sé es que algunas personas de la escuela son más de lo que aparentan, no sé lo que ocultarán, ni quiénes son esas personas, pero no son como los demás.

-Si te refieres a que hay una chica mitad ángel, mitad humana, llegas tarde, ya lo sabemos-repuso Urié-Es Raf.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al oír mi nombre, y me sorprendió ver a Bree reírse.

-¿Y eso es algo increíble?-preguntó conteniendo la risa-Eso es tan normal como un semi-humano. Además, lo sabía desde el principio. No es eso lo que busco, en absoluto.

-¿Cómo son entonces esos ángeles y demonios?-inquirió Sulfus.

-Yo no he dicho que fueran ángeles y demonios-contestó Bree-También podría ser un humano, recordad que los inmortales pueden transformarse en humanos y viceversa.

-Entonces,-habló Dulce, pensativa-¿por qué te vas?

Breeanna se la quedó mirando, como si hubiera dicho algo que le doliera. Volvió la vista hacia la puerta y respondió con un susurro.

-Voy a reencontrarme con mis amigos.

-¿No habían desaparecido?-inquirió Miki.

-Ellos no, los semi-humanos que transformé antes de la batalla contra Charlotte y Lucius, cuando Xavier, Kelly y los demás aún estaban a mi lado.

-¿Qué es un semi-humano?-preguntó Dulce.

-Todos los humanos, al nacer, tienen en su interior esencia inmortal, por eso los bebés y los niños pequeños pueden ver a los ángeles y a los demonios. Pero, a medida que pasa el tiempo, la esencia se va disipando y cuando se llega a la mayoría de edad, o sea los dieciocho, la esencia inmortal se desvanece por completo. En ese momento pasan de ser semi-humanos a humanos, y no pueden ser transformados.

-¿Quieres decir que Jennifer, Andy y los demás son semi-humanos?-resumió Urié-No me lo creo.

Bree se encogió de hombros.

-Me da igual que te lo creas o no, mis amigos son la prueba así que…

-Tráeles aquí y demuéstranos que podemos confiar en ti-propuse-Supongo que no será un problema y así nos fiaremos de ti-miré a mis amigas, esperando su aprobación y ellas asintieron, pero los demonios…

-¿Solo eso?-replicó Kabalé.

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre entonces?-inquirió Bree.

Kabalé apretó los dientes y miró a sus amigos, que negaron con la cabeza. La diablo volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Ya lo pensaremos.

-Vale-dijo Bree entre dientes antes de volverse hacia nosotras-Ángeles, cuando vuelva traeré conmigo a mis amigos y os demostraré que no miento. Y ahora debo marcharme.

Breeanna se volvió hacia la puerta y, antes de abrirla, le dedicó una extraña mirada a Sulfus, este se la devolvió. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y con esa última mirada y un suspiro, Bree se marchó de la Escuela Golden.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo 8_**

 ** _Breeanna_**

Al primer lugar al que me dirigí después de marcharme de la Escuela Golden fue el Mundo Inverso.

La Sala del Trono estaba vacía, ni Melanie, ni Tamara, ni Lucy, ni Nikki. Era obvio que no se esperaban una visita sorpresa, o tal vez hubieran decidido abandonar el Mundo Inverso…no, era imposible, no querrían estar separadas e irse cada una a una ciudad no sería propio de ellas.

Escudriñé el ala de los demonios y después el de los ángeles: nada. ¿Dónde podían estar? No lo sabía, ni estaba segura de querer saberlo. Con ganas de dormir, de olvidarme del mundo, me metí en la recámara secreta que había en las escaleras del trono, hecha como dormitorio para el Ángel Oscuro.

Dejé la bolsa sobre la amplia cama y me dejé caer sobre ella. Las sábanas eran tan suaves como las recordaba. El dosel permanecía intacto, sin agujeros, y no había ni una mota de polvo en la moldura de la cama, ni en el baúl de ropa, ni en la mesa, ni en el sofá o la chimenea. Los recuerdos me inundaban la mente: la primera vez que traje a mis amigas semi-humanas al Mundo Inverso, cuando descubrieron que yo era el Ángel Oscuro, la depresión por la que pasé durante tres meses por no poder ver a mis amigos, mi segundo beso con Xavier… el primero había sido en la feria, bajando de una atracción a la que le había convencido subirse. Él le tenía pánico a las alturas pero confió en mí cuando le dije que le encantaría, y así fue. Detrás de esa atracción nos dimos nuestro primer beso, es algo que nunca olvidaré…

Con todos estos recuerdos poblando mi mente, dejé que el sueño hiciera mella en mí, cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida.

-¡Mirad, se está despertando!

Conocía esa voz aguda y alegre que siempre me sacaba una sonrisa, y entonces lo hizo, a pesar de haber pasado veinte años sin oírla. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me lancé sobre Melanie, que se había sentado en el borde de la cama.

-¡Bree!-exclamó la muchacha tratando de recobrar el equilibrio.

Una mano tiró de mi hombro haciendo que acabara fundiéndome en otro abrazo al que se unió una persona más: Nikki y Tamara. Ni rastro de Lucy.

-¡Bree, te hemos echado tanto de menos!-exclamó Nikki.

Me separé de mis amigas para contemplarlas: era obvio que no iban a cambiar, que siempre aparentarían quince años, pero siempre espero un mechón de más, algún grano, o algo así.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti estos años, desaparecida?-inquirió Tamara.

-Nada especial-murmuré forzando una sonrisa-Dando vueltas por la Tierra, como siempre. ¿Y Lucy?

-Fue a visitar a Rubén-dijo Nikki con voz insinuante.

Tamara y yo sonreímos pero Melanie se veía preocupada.

-¿Les has estado buscando?

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y asentí con pesar.

-Y no les has encontrado por lo que veo-musitó temerosa.

Volví a asentir.

-Y últimamente no es el único problema que se me presenta-contesté.

Mis tres amigas me miraron preocupadas. Melanie se sentó frente a mí cruzando las piernas, Nikki y Tamara a cada lado de la cama.

-Cuéntanos qué ha pasado-pidió Melanie.

-¿Recordáis la Escuela Golden?-inquirí.

Las tres asintieron.

-Hace poco me llamaron los directores de esta, Arcan y Tentel. Tentel me mintió, diciéndome que habían encontrado a mis amigos. Pero descubrí su mentira poco después de llegar a la Escuela Golden y de verle a él.

-¿Él?-repitió Nikki extrañada.

-Se llama Sulfus-musité bajando la vista-Es un demonio y también… es igual que él.

-¿Cómo que…? ¿Igual que Xavier?-dijo Melanie sorprendida.

-Exactamente igual, la única diferencia son los ojos. Los suyos son amarillos.

-Eso tiene que haber sido un golpe muy duro-murmuró Tamara.

-Y tanto-contesté-Pero ese es uno de los problemas. Acudí a la Escuela Golden por dos razones: la primera, para encontrar a Kelly y los demás, y la segunda…

Mis amigas me miraron expectantes, a la espera de que hablara.

-Charlotte y Lucius han vuelto-musité.

Melanie, Tamara y Nikki me miraron horrorizadas.

-Pero… creía que habían muerto en el agujero negro que creaste-dijo Tamara.

-Eso creía yo también-contesté-Pero al parecer sobrevivieron y están atacando la Escuela Golden.

-¿Por qué se molestarían en atacar una simple escuela de inmortales?-dijo Melanie pensativa.

-Porque allí se encuentra la respuesta de dónde están Xavier y los demás.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron mis amigas.

Yo asentí.

-Sabéis que usé todos los recursos que tenía a mi alcance para encontrarles, pero hasta hace poco no se me había ocurrido seguir su rastro mágico. Así, encontrara a quien encontrara, habría estado con alguno de ellos. Y gran parte me ha llevado a la Escuela Golden. Debo encontrar a esas personas que mantuvieron contacto con Xavier y los demás.

-No es por ser impertinente, Bree, pero, si sabes todo eso, ¿por qué has venido a vernos después de veinte años?-inquirió Nikki.

Bajé la mirada pensativa, intentando encontrar una manera de explicarme.

-Lo siento, estaba tan desesperada por encontrarles que descuidé por completo mis otras amistades, y ahora que necesito vuestra ayuda no sé si merezco vuestro perdón.

-¿Nuestra ayuda?-repitió Tamara.

-La vuestra y la de Lucy, Thalia, Melina, Malcom, Dante, Rubén, Paul y Eddie. Vosotros sois inmortales poderosos y con vuestra ayuda podremos acabar de una vez por todas con la amenaza de Lucius y Charlotte.

-Claro que vamos a ayudarte-asintió Melanie agarrándome una mano-Somos tus amigas.

Nikki me agarró la otra mano.

-Y tenemos ganas de pegarles una paliza a esos indeseables.

Tamara no parecía tan convencida como Melanie y Nikki. Ellas le dedicaron una mirada envenenada pero yo entendí lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Ya sé que he pasado de vosotras durante mucho tiempo, y lo siento, pero llevo buscando a Xavier y los demás veinte años, son tan amigos míos como vosotras y, ¿acaso no querrías que fuera en tu busca si la desaparecida fueras tú?

Tamara asintió, aún no muy convencida, pero ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo cuando hubiéramos acabado con Lucius y Charlotte de una vez por todas.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 9_**

 ** _Sulfus_**

Nunca antes había tenido un sueño así, pero una parte de mí me gritaba que lo que estaba viendo no era un sueño, sino algo más importante. Yo interpretaba un papel, y no podía interrumpirlo.

Ante mí tenía a una muchacha no mucho menor que yo, baja, pálida y de cabello naranja recogido en un par de largas trenzas. Conocía a esa persona, pero sus ojos no eran verdes, sino naranjas, y expresaban curiosidad. Tuve la sensación de que siempre expresaban lo mismo.

-¿Dónde está Bree?-inquirí-Cameron me ha dicho que ha pasado algo entre ella y Romy.

Kelly bajó la mirada y asintió.

-Está en su dormitorio-murmuró la muchacha-Pero tranquilízate, por favor, Bree ya ha sufrido bastante.

-¿Sufrido?-exclamé, la furia me recorrió el cuerpo, pero conseguí controlarme.

Me dirigí velozmente a una enorme sala circular donde el blanco y el negro se fundía de manera extraordinaria. Unas amplias escaleras llevaban a dos tronos, pero no era ahí a donde me dirigía, el dormitorio estaba oculto detrás de unas cortinas, al lado de las escaleras. Abrí la puerta de golpe, buscando con la mirada a Bree. Un sentimiento de alivio hizo que mis músculos se relajaran al ver a la muchacha de pie junto a un escritorio, mirando unas fotos, fotos de humanos.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me acerqué. Ella se volvió y sonrió, pero algo no iba bien. Su mirada estaba apagada y su sonrisa en realidad era triste. Fruncí el ceño y estudié a Bree de arriba abajo. Era tan guapa… Quise quitar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, pero era como si alguien controlara no solo mi cuerpo sino mi mente.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Bree-No soy un pastel así que no me mires así.

Normalmente sus bromas me hacían reír, pero no estaba humor.

-Cameron y Kelly me han dicho que te ha pasado algo con Romy.

Entonces su fingida alegría dejó paso a la realidad: dolor, miedo.

-No ha sido nada-musitó girando la cabeza a un lado para no enfrentar mi mirada, pero ese fue su error si pretendía ocultarme lo que de verdad pasó.

Un arañazo salía del lateral del cuello de su vestido blanco y negro. Sin previo aviso ni cuidado, le aparté de un tirón el hombro del vestido.

-¡Eh!-exclamó, pero no me detuvo.

Con su hombro al descubierto, vi lo que ella estaba intentando ocultar: arañazos, profundos arañazos que intentaban cicatrizar y que le recorrían casi todo el brazo. Conocía esos arañazos.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Melphos te ha atacado! Ha sido Romy, ¿verdad? Voy a tener que hablar con ella y…-estaba fuera de mí, furioso, con ganas de romper algo…

Me volví hacia la puerta pero Bree me agarró de la muñeca y me mantuvo quieto en el sitio, se notaba que hacía esfuerzos por controlar su fuerza.

-No, por favor. Fue mi culpa, no discutas con Romy, por favor.

Me volví bruscamente hacia ella.

-¡Pero mira lo que te ha hecho!

Pero cuando vi los ojos de Bree, toda esa furia se desvaneció, había súplica y tristeza en sus preciosos ojos dorados.

-Por favor, no quiero que por mi culpa Romy y tú discutáis.

Agarré a Bree de las manos y le miré fijamente.

-Ambos sabemos cómo es Romy, y lo que piensa de ti, y sobre todo de lo que hay entre nosotros.

Bree bajó la mirada.

-Lo sé, pero lo que menos quiero es que os enemistéis por mi causa, porque Romy me odie y tú me protejas.

-Pero no puede seguir haciendo esto, Bree-respondí mirándole el hombro desnudo.

Bree se subió la manga y me miró.

-Déjalo, por favor.

Suspiré, rindiéndome y esbocé una sonrisa torcida. La sonrisa que Bree me devolvió era más sincera que la anterior.

-Gracias-musitó, pero su mirada seguía apagada.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

Bree soltó una risa amarga.

-Estamos en guerra-contestó.

-Concretamente-repuse poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No es nada-contestó soltando mis manos y apoyando las suyas sobre el escritorio, lleno de fotos.

Apoyé una mano sobre la suya y le obligué a mirarme.

-Te conozco demasiado bien, y sé que no es cierto.

-Soy un libro abierto-respondió suspirando.

-Ahora sí-especifiqué.

Bree sonrió y acabó por asentir.

-Ellos son lo que me preocupa-dijo haciendo un amplio gesto con la mano libre, señalando las fotos sobre el escritorio.

Los compañeros de Bree. Los humanos que estaban en clase con ella antes de que descubriera su verdadero ser. Bree debía transformarles para tener una mínima posibilidad contra los rebeldes pues nuestro número era muy reducido.

-Sé cómo son, inconscientes, ingenuos y temerarios. Morirán todos con el primer ataque.

Me sorprendieron las duras palabras de Bree, pero no sabía qué añadir.

-Y si lograran sobrevivir… todo volvería a ser igual.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirí extrañado.

Bree frunció el ceño y cerró las manos en puños.

-Será como volver al instituto. Los populares presumidos, los empollones engreídos… y yo pensando que me libraría de eso.

Esbocé una sonrisa y abracé a Bree por la cintura desde atrás.

-¿Y esas palabras las está diciendo mi Ángel Oscuro? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan valiente para enfrentarte a un ejército de ángeles y demonios rebeldes pero no te atreves a afrontar a unos simples humanos?

Bree apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No serán humanos cuando todo esto acabe.

-Pero tú seguirás siendo el Ángel Oscuro-repuse.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-inquirió la muchacha, tensándose.

Tenía razón, y me hizo recordar una frase que se hizo lema de los rebeldes: el Ángel Oscuro es poderoso, pero no inmortal.

-No importa-mentí-Aprovechemos ese tiempo al máximo.

-No lo dices en serio-replicó Bree con un susurro antes de girarse en mis brazos para encararme, nuestros rostros estaban a diez centímetros.

Apreté la mandíbula, me conocía demasiado bien.

-Cierto, no quiero perderte, eres la única persona que me importa de verdad y no soportaría verte morir, por eso, prefiero que aprovechemos lo que nos queda de tiempo, sea cuanto sea, porque te quiero y no puedo pasarme los días lamentándome porque no puedo hacer nada.

Bree me acarició la mejilla lentamente y me besó. Fue un beso largo y dulce. La vez que Raf y yo nos habíamos besado no tenía ni punto de comparación, había algo en Bree, algo distinto, algo intenso. Bree se separó unos milímetros de mí.

-Yo también te quiero Xavier.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo 10_**

 ** _Raf_**

Esos últimos dos días Sulfus había estado extraño, y tanto sus amigos como yo lo habíamos notado, hasta Urié, Dulce y Miki. Se negaba a hablar con nadie, pero me armé de valor para aparecer por el ala de los demonios sin ser vista y hacerle una visita.

Estaba tirado en su cama, boca abajo.

-Sulfus-susurré, sabiendo que podía oírme desde la puerta.

Su cuerpo se tensó un momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió.

-Estaba preocupada-musité.

-No deberías haber venido.

-Pero… Sulfus, te está pasando algo muy raro, no quieres hablar ni acercarte a nadie, ni siquiera a tus amigos, y yo…necesito saber qué te pasa.

Sulfus gruñó y yo retrocedí un paso.

-Pero… Sulfus, ¿qué te pasa?

-Vete-contestó-No quiero que me veas así.

-¿Así?-estaba confusa-¿Qué quieres decir? Puedes confiar en mí, cuéntame lo que te pasa. Por favor.

Sulfus se incorporó de manera que acabó sentado en el borde de la cama, pero estaba aferrado a la almohada, que seguía ocultando su rostro.

-No puedo contártelo-susurró.

-¿Por qué?-repliqué acercándome un poco, quedándome a dos metros de él.

-No quiero hacerte daño.

Confusa y sorprendida miré a Sulfus.

-Sulfus, mírame.

Él negó con la cabeza pegada a la almohada. Furiosa, reduje el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros y le arranqué el cojín de las manos, descubriendo lo que él intentaba ocultar: sus ojos.

Me llevé ambas manos a la boca, conteniendo un grito, dejando caer el cojín al suelo. Los ojos de Sulfus habían cambiado, antes eran amarillos y se habían vuelto negros, como los de… Xavier.

-Pero qué… Sulfus, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-¿No te das cuenta?-exclamó, sonó furioso-No soy Sulfus, soy Xavier.

-No…¿qué tonterías dices? Vamos a hablar con Tentel, ella sabrá lo que ha pasado…

Me volví para ir hacia la puerta pero Sulfus me agarró las muñecas con fuerza.

-¡El Veto!-exclamé.

-¡No hay tal Veto, Raf! ¿No te das cuenta? Bree estaba en lo cierto, lo del Veto es falso.

-No… no puede ser… si Bree estaba en lo cierto… tú…

Me deshice de las manos de Sulfus (o Xavier) con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y salí de su dormitorio.

-¡Raf, espera!-gritó el muchacho, pero yo le ignoré.

¿Era verdaderamente Xavier? ¿El novio perdido de Bree? Si así era no tenía nada que hacer. Si recuperaba la memoria le iba a perder. ¿Podía luchar? No, era inútil, pero valía la pena comprobar la verdad. Debía hablar con Bree.


	11. Regreso

Sé que llevo demasiado tiempo fuera, sin subir absolutamente nada, y lo siento muchísimo, pero tengo una explicación: todos mis libros, los que yo he escrito, y mis fanfics, se borraron. Todos. Más de cien páginas desvanecidas por cada uno de mis libros... tardé un mes en recuperarme y decidirme a reescribir mis libros, por suerte los fanfics seguían aquí. Por eso he tardado tanto en volver, hasta que no he reescrito uno de mis seis libros no me sentí con el ánimo de seguir con mis fanfics. No he avanzado mucho, y espero que seais pacientes conmigo, estoy dedicando gran parte de mi tiempo libre a reconstruir mis libros. Gracias por vuestra comprensión y espero que sigáis leyendo quienes hasta ahora lo habían hecho. Un fuerte abrazo de parte de Bree.


End file.
